


It's A Date

by CocoaChoux



Series: COMH-verse [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beauty Guru Eren, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gamer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gen, Genderfluid Eren Yeager, Other, Pastel Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaChoux/pseuds/CocoaChoux
Summary: Even as a teenager, Mikasa still finds a way tobe a little shitget Eren and Levi together.





	1. Busy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tka/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ASMI!!! 8D She has been asking for a COMH sequel for a while now, and while the main fic is done, I thought that this fluffy side short would suffice. o3o I know that I could've added this to COMH: BTS, but I believe this could be read as a standalone fic as well since there's such a big time gap between chapters. 
> 
> This could also be renamed as 'Chapter 57.5' since this takes place before the last chapter. ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best wingman Mikasa strikes again.

It started as something minor.

At first, she didn’t say anything about it, thinking it was a one-off thing that wasn’t worth a second thought – it was a relatively common sight in this day and age, after all, so she shrugged it off.

But then it happened again but from the other person.

She still didn’t say anything about it, still thinking that it wasn’t much an issue – deeming it must be important if the other person did it as well.

But then it happened more and more often that it became a regular occurrence. A habit.

Mikasa’s lips twisted to a frown when she saw that both her dad and her anne were looking at their phones, typing away, not eating the dinner she had (painstakingly) prepared for them.

She tapped restlessly on her plate with her fork (something that she knew her dad hated with a passion), but no word of acknowledgment or even a head turn. They were so engrossed with their devices that Mikasa sighed loudly (again, nothing) and stood up.

“I’m done.”

For whatever reason, that seemed to gain her dad’s attention. Finally. “What’s wrong, Mikasa? You barely touched your plate.”

“You barely touched yours either,” she countered, gesturing the full plate of food with her chin.

Levi shook his head just as Eren put their phone away. “I had to respond to an email from one of the sponsors for the upcoming trip.”

“And I just got the photos from the last modeling shoot that I did,” Eren explained, “I had to upload a few teaser pictures on Twitter before I forget.” They gave Mikasa a smile. “But we’re good now. Come sit down, let’s eat.”

Mikasa spared them a wary look before sitting back down again and waited for her parents to start eating before she did, the frown still present on her face. They didn’t even apologize for their actions.

She discreetly watched the way they behaved next to each other. Their conversations have come to a strange lull, in which they don’t have much to say other than how much progress they were making on their respective projects or upcoming video ideas they wanted to share. Besides that, meals together tended to be a quiet affair – with her breaking the silence by telling them about her day and what homework she had and complaining about her school workload whenever she couldn’t stand the silence any longer. It soon became all too common for her to take lead during dinner conversations. Somewhere in the past few months, their conversations turned into a meeting, rather than enjoying each other’s company.

The sound of a phone buzzing snapped her out of her thoughts, eyes narrowing when her dad immediately grabbed hold of his phone and swiped the screen.

Levi’s eyes went back and forth as he read the new message. “Hey, Eren? Can you forward me the confirmation email for the flight? The organizer needs to know when we’ll arrive to have someone pick us up.”

“Hold on for a second.”

To Mikasa’s dismay, Eren had their phone in hand in an instance and was scrolling through to find what their husband was asking for. “It says that we’ll be there by 1:35, but we have a layover that’s only half an hour long. How much are you willing to bet that we’ll miss our connecting flight?”

Levi snorted. “It’s definitely going to happen. Just give me the flight number and I’ll send it to them. They can figure it out.”

At this point, Mikasa excused herself from dinner and walked out. She didn’t hear any protests from them, just their continued conversation about work.

She flopped on her bed in frustration. She knew she was being irrationally upset, but she couldn’t help but feel hopeless as she thought about her parents and how they were now compared to how they were at the beginning all those years ago. Their relationship turned… stagnant, if she was being honest with her observations. They weren’t necessarily on bad terms but they weren’t as close as they were either.

Sighing for the umpteenth time, she took out her own phone and messaged the two people she could always confide with.

 **Mikasa**  
_I need help._

 **Annie**  
_Don’t we all_

 **Armin**  
_Annie, please. What’s wrong, Mikasa?_

 **Mikasa**  
_Do you guys mind if we go on group chat?_

 **Armin**  
_I’ll be on in a second._

 **Annie**  
_Same_

Switching over to her tablet, she logged in and waited for her friends to be online. She made sure she locked the door beforehand and settled on the foot of her bed just as her tablet started ringing.

Accepting the call, she was immediately greeted with Armin’s worried voice.

“Are you okay, Mikasa?”

“Sort of… I was hoping you guys can help give me advice with something.”

“What’s up?” Annie chimed in.

Mikasa eyed her door before responding in a low voice, “You see, it’s about Dad and Anne.”

“What about your parents?”

“I’ve been noticing how distant they are lately.”

“To you?” Armin asked.

“A bit, but it’s more to each other. I don’t know, for the past couple of months, I’d noticed that they don’t talk to each other as much as they used to. They’re not fighting or anything, but they’re just… there. Like being with each other but also not really.”

“What makes you say that?” Even Annie, who was usually the stoic of the three, sounded concerned.

“For one, they’re always on their phones whenever we eat together. And I mean _always._ We made a rule of not using devices on the table a long, long time ago, but now, they both have their phones practically attached to their hands. And everything they talk about with each other is always related to work. I don’t even remember the last time they joked around and had fun together.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Annie mumbled, “That is kinda bad.”

Mikasa’s face settled into a frown. “So you don’t think I’m overreacting?”

“No,” Armin interjected, “If it’s something like this has been going for a while, I would be worried too.”

“When was the last time your parents went on a date? Just the two of them?” Annie asked.

She scrunched her brows together. “I honestly can’t remember… maybe around Valentine’s Day?”

“That was _months_ ago.”

“I know, right?” Mikasa sighed in frustration. “I don’t know why or how it turned out like this.”

“I can kind of understand why it’s been such a long time,” Armin said, “Uncle Levi and Eren’s occupations are unusual compared to most parents. They’re public figures who need to make lots of content for their increasing fan base. I’m guessing their increasing workload means that they’re undertaking many projects at once which makes them constantly busy. Busy to the point that they’re not spending time together, even if they’re living and working under the same roof.”

Mikasa nodded slowly. Leave it to Armin to analyze the situation and understand it perfectly. “Exactly. And I can see that they’ve been stressing out from their work as well but not saying anything about it.”

“What they need is a vacation,” Annie suggested.

“That sounds good in theory, but they’re both workaholics. Taking a long break would probably stress them out even more considering that they create and edit their own content and feel pressured to still upload videos, even when they shouldn’t.”

“They’re going to another city for a convention as guest speakers, but it’s all going to be just work,” Mikasa agreed, “Eren told me that they also planned on meeting with their publisher for their upcoming book while they’re there while Dad is going to be testing some AR machine prototypes.”

“Man, Uncle Levi is so lucky…”

“Armin, focus.”

“Oh, right. Hm… I do think Annie’s right, though. Your parents need a break of some sort, but how about making it for a day at a time so they don’t miss as much?”

“And take away their phones so they won’t have it as a distraction,” Annie added.

“I guess it’s a worth a shot,” Mikasa said after thinking on it. A day without their phones wouldn’t kill them. “But how do I go on about doing that?”

“Ah, but what kind of friends would we be if we don’t help you trap your parents together like the good ol’ days?” Annie chuckled at Armin’s remark and Mikasa couldn’t help but smile, her mood perking up considerably.

“You definitely take after Uncle Erwin alright.” With a smile still on her face, reached for her pen and pad of paper, poised and ready to start taking notes. “Now, let’s get this plan started.”

* * *

Levi wearily eyed his daughter beside him. She was humming a happy tune as she drove the car, not noticing his blatant staring as she entered the intersection before making a left turn.

He glanced at the rear-view mirror and caught Eren’s eyes with his. Eren had a look of confusion on his face and he shared the same sentiment. Mikasa was behaving strangely all morning, demanding that he and Eren get dressed before leaving the house, not answering to any questions on where they were going before she literally pushed them outside and into the car. Any further questions about where she was taken them were met with silence so they eventually gave up and let her continue with her parent-napping.

Levi turned his attention to the window beside him, unsure of what else to do. Absentmindedly, he took out his phone and saw the notifications of unread emails. He internally sighed as he began to answer the emails, not noticing how Mikasa’s happy behavior dimmed down once he did.

After some time, the car came to a complete halt and Mikasa parked the car. “We’re here.”

He looked up and saw that they were at the entrance of a hotel. Finding the name scrawled on the side, he turned to look at her. “Santa Monica Beach? Is there a conference here or something?”

She scoffed and muttered, “Of course you would think of that,” before taking off her seatbelt, not answering his question. “Come on, get out.”

Levi and Eren got out of the car and followed her into the lavish lobby. Mikasa went straight to the front desk while her parents stood off to the side awkwardly as she started talking to the receptionist.

“What do you think she’s doing?” Eren asked.

“I don’t know. She’s been acting weird for the past couple of days.”

“Really?”

It was Levi’s turn to ask him a question, “You haven’t noticed?”

“Not really,” Eren replied back hesitantly, “I’ve been kind of busy lately.”

Levi hummed in agreement and their whispered conversation stopped once Mikasa came back with keycards in her hands. “These are for you,” she declared as she pushed the cards into his hands. “I arranged for an early check-in for your room. You guys will be staying on the second floor in room 216 with an ocean view. I’ll be right back.”

She fled out of the hotel before either Eren or Levi could utter out a sound. Levi looked at the shiny cards in his hands and before he knew it, Mikasa was back with his and Eren’s usual carry-on bags for flights and placed them on the floor. When did she pack those?

“Final thing, give me your phones.” Her arms were outstretched and she took the surrendered phones and pocketed them in her hoodie. “Perfect.”

“Mikasa, can you please tell us what’s going on now?” Eren asked.

The teenager crossed her arms and jutted her hip to the side. “You two are going to have a day off together. No phone, no work. Just a day for you two to catch up.”

“You can’t be serious, we have business to do,” Levi argued.

“Your work can survive without you for a day,” Mikasa said. “I’ll take any calls for you while you guys are having your day together.”

“But-”

“When was the last time you two went on a date? Just one day to enjoy each other’s company and not thinking about work?”

Eren and Levi looked at each other, trying to remember the last time they were alone together, looking ashamed as they did.

The few seconds of silence was all that Mikasa needed to hear. “See?” She had her smug, “I-told-you-so” voice and the two adults frowned on how right she was. “So take the day off. It’s not going to kill you.”

Backing away from them, she continued, “I’ll pick you up here around noon tomorrow for check-out. Oh, and don’t bother to call Uncle Erwin or Uncle Farlan to pick you up because they were the ones who booked the room for you.”

“Ta-ta for now. Have fun and always remember to use protection!” She practically skipped her way out of the lobby and smirked when her parents yelled after her.

They watched as she got back into the car and drove away. Eyeing the cards again, Levi turned to Eren with a sheepish look on his face. “Shall we?”

Eren beamed and Levi’s breath hitched for a moment. When was the last time he saw Eren smile at him like that? Thinking back on it, maybe Mikasa was right about having a day to themselves.

Returning the smile with his own, he reached for Eren’s hand and took hold of their bags with the other, wondering how the rest of the day would turn out like with just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi better get Mikasa an awesome Christmas gift this year. :P


	2. Dating Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chance to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun drinking game: take a shot (of water) whenever they kiss. :P There's so much cheesiness in here like you wouldn't believe.

“Holy shit,” was the first thing that Levi said when he opened the door.

Leave it to their daughter and friends to not half-ass anything.

The hotel room was simple yet modern. It wasn’t overly grand but it was cozy with the king-sized bed taking up the majority of the space and a couch near the windows that lead to the balcony outside. There was a large bathroom that was directly to his right and Levi was eyeing the bathtub with interest. He could really go for a relaxing bath right now.

While he was putting the bags away, Eren quickly made his way across the room and opened the balcony door. Taking a moment to appreciate the scene before him, he then took a deep breath and smiled from all the fresh air. “Levi, look! Isn’t the view gorgeous?”

Looking up, Levi blinked when the sunlight hit Eren’s body just right, making him look like an angel with the beautiful beach in the background, creating a stunning sight for his eyes. He reached for his pockets and cursed when he forgot that he no longer had his cellphone. Damn it, Mikasa.

Remembering that this was exactly the reason why their daughter pulled this stunt in the first place, Levi strolled towards Eren and pulled him into his arms. He felt Eren relax and closed his eyes when arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling them tighter, breathing in the hints of the fruity body wash that Eren liked to use.

_Fuck._ When was the last time they held each other like this? To just be close together and nothing else?

Levi nuzzled into Eren’s neck and pressed chaste kisses wherever he could reach. He could feel Eren slightly shake from laughter and he couldn’t help but smile.

“That tickles.”

He pulled away, just slightly, and finally took a good look at Eren for the first time in a while.

The first thing he noticed were the eyes. Over the years, they lost their vibrancy, but it didn’t make them any less beautiful. Like a deep amber and a jade if he was feeling poetic – not as bright, but still gorgeous. If anything, the eyes matured along with Eren.

Next, he reached up and gently traced Eren’s features with his fingers. The jawline was more pronounced and there was a slight stubble that he didn’t get the chance to shave because of their morning rush. Worry lines were starting to form on his forehead and he frowned when he saw how prominent the bags under the eyes were. His other hand reached behind Eren, threaded his fingers through his hair. Eren grew out his hair, long enough to be pulled into an adorable ponytail on occasions. It was a shame that he do much with his hair besides that, though, Levi was willing to bet that Eren would look killer with a side shave.

When his fingers stopped at the corner of Eren’s lips, Levi pulled Eren downwards for a proper kiss. Hands found their way on his hips and he grunted when the kiss turned demanding, as though they were seeing each other again for the first time in months.

It might as well be the case with the way they kissed with fervor and only letting go when they needed air.

Flushing from the kiss, Eren still managed to smile and caressed Levi’s cheek, giving him a tender look as he did so.

Levi wanted to cry.

Kissing Eren again, he mumbled, “We’re stupid.”

More kisses followed, less passionate and chaste but no less affectionate. “We are.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too. I can’t believe neither of us noticed.”

Levi shook his head. “We were too preoccupied with work to notice.”

“I’m glad that Mikasa did something, though.” Stepping back, Eren held Levi’s hand with his, rubbing Levi’s wedding ring in his right hand. “I know that we’re very busy people and we want to make our fans happy but I think we deserve to have days to recharge ourselves once in a while.”

“Agreed.” Without warning, Levi pulled Eren towards him and quickly grabbed his torso and spun around to practically throw his husband onto the bed.

Eren squealed when he landed on the bed with a bounce, laughing when Levi jumped on top, trapping him in with his arms. Levi was smiling above him and Eren couldn’t resist pulling him into one of many more kisses that were guaranteed to come throughout the day.

While they were usually content with just lazily making out, Eren gently pushed Levi away when he felt hands wandering under his shirt. At Levi’s pout, Eren shot him a cheeky grin. “As much as I want to relive our honeymoon again, I want us to spend the day doing cutesy couple stuff.”

Levi opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by his stomach growling. Eren laughed when Levi scowled (more to his natural bodily needs) and rolled them over so they could sit properly. “And I suppose we can get something to eat to feed you.” Playfully patting Levi’s stomach, he got off the bed and pulled Levi along with him. “So, you ready to spend the rest of your day with your husband?”

The pure elation he felt at the thought of spending time with Eren with no interruptions excited him. Sneaking in another kiss, it was him who was dragging Eren out of the room, more than ready to finally start their long overdue date together.

* * *

They decided to head to the pier that was located on the beach for lunch. Since it was a Saturday, it was packed with tourists and they barely managed to get into a café with an available since everywhere else was busy. Squeezing into a booth, they both ordered their food after a quick glance at the menu, much to the relief of their server. While they were waiting for their food to arrive, the two continued their conversation from their walk. At first, they were discussing work-related stuff but when they realized what they were doing, they eased into random topics and telling fun stories from their pasts.

“-and then we were chased after by the mall security guard after Jean spat his gum down the floor below. It was like a movie situation where we decided to split up and meet outside afterward.”

Levi smiled, barely concealing his chuckled as he asked, “Did you manage to get away from him? Or did any of you get caught?”

“He was chasing after me for a while but it was like in Scooby-Doo where I just missed Connie, who was running in the other direction, and the security guard chased after him instead. Luckily, we managed to outrun him and then we went for ice cream afterward to celebrate.”

Levi snorted but then it turned into quiet laughter. Eren simply grinned, loving how deep and throaty Levi’s voice got whenever he laughed. “So, do you have any fun stories to share of when you were in high school?”

“Please, I was a model student.” At Eren’s deadpanned look, Levi rolled his eyes. “It was mainly Izzy who got me and Far in trouble. On the last day of school in our junior year, she spilled tanning oil all over the senior locker hall area.”

“Did anyone get hurt?”

“No, but she got caught and somehow I, along with Mike and Farlan, had to help her clean up the mess.”

“I bet the seniors were pissed.”

“Fuck yeah they were. It wasn’t easy to clean as quickly as possible when people are watching your every move and burning holes with their eyes alone.”

The cheeky grin was back. “But you have that effect on others, love.”

Levi opted to nudge Eren’s foot with his under the table, instead of replying, but then it turned into them playing footsie like they used to back when they were dating. They were trying to get the other to break and laugh first but their server interrupted their play fight with their orders before they were able to determine the winner.

They weren’t deterred, though, opting to instead have their feet touch each other as they ate their lunches. Levi raised a brow when Eren later ordered a glass of bubble tea and the green drink was placed right between them with two thick straws. He snorted softly when Eren eagerly started drinking through the straw on his side and was looking at him expectantly.

It wasn’t a milkshake but it was still horribly clichéd.

Nonetheless, he did so with a huff and stared at Eren while he drank his share of the honeydew drink. Eren’s eyes gleamed and Levi watched as more of the tapioca pearls get swept up into his mouth. Feeling giddy from how the day has progressed so far, he decided to unleash a secret talent of his.

Eren sputtered into the drink and Levi instantly recoiled. Half-concerned and half-amused by the way Eren was trying to laugh and cough at the same time. The same server came back to see if everything was alright and offered Eren more napkins as he tried to regain composure. Levi made a mental note to give a nice tip for the mess.

Finally regaining his breath, Eren turned to Levi. “What the fuck? Where did you learn how to do that?”

“Oh, this?” As he did before, one of Levi’s eyes moved up with the other moved to the side. He stuck out his tongue for an added effect and Eren chuckled in amusement.

“Yeah, that.”

He blinked and his eyes were back to normal. “Hange.”

“Figures.”

“You okay?” Levi asked.

Eren gently rubbed his neck and sheepishly smiled. “Ah… it went through the wrong pipe. I think I almost got a pearl stuck up my nose, too.”

“I guess boba isn’t the way to go for the romantic shit.”

A huff of indignation. “It isn’t when you pull out that wild card.”

Levi did it again and Eren threw a fry at him.

* * *

After lunch, Levi suggested they take a walk around the pier and beach. Eren agreed wholeheartedly and wasn’t shy to latch onto Levi, making sure to clasp their hands together as they made their trek under the bright sun. Levi complained about the extra heat in his hand but made no indication of removing it despite the sweat that was building in between their palms.

They were walking in companionable silence until they heard someone call for Levi. He turned to the voice and saw a group of four people running towards him.

“I told you!”

“Oh my god! It _is_ him!”

“And he’s with Eren, too!”

The group of teens stopped right in front of them and the couple immediately recognized that they were fans from the way their star-struck eyes and big smiles.

“Hi there,” Eren politely greeted.

A chorus of hi’s and hello’s replied back to him. One member of the group pushed one of the other closer to them and said, “Our friend here wanted to ask you guys for a picture.”

“You ass!” The one who was pushed up hit back behind to knock his friend’s hands away. “I’m not the only one who wanted a picture!”

“Yeah, but you were the one who wanted to take a picture from afar. That’s way creepier, dude.”

Levi held out his hand to calm the group down. “Don’t get your briefs in a twist, we’ll gladly take a picture with you lot.”

The group cheered at that and both Levi and Eren took a selfie with them individually and then a group picture.

“Thanks! Are you not doing any vlogs today, Eren?” One of them asked, looking around him to see if there were any cameras in sight.

Eren shook his head. “Not today, no. Today is just me and my darling here on our date.”

Levi turned away to hide his face and the group snickered. “Well, I’m glad to see you two together. I haven’t seen Levi in your recent vlogs but I guess you two were just busy.”

Eren’s smile dropped ever so slightly, but the group didn’t notice it. “Oh, yeah, we were.”

But Levi did.

He reached for Eren’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before giving attention to the teenagers. “Sorry to cut this short, but we would like to continue on with our date if you don’t mind,” he said the last part while looking at Eren and the group seemed to get the hint.

“No worries. Sorry for interrupting and thanks for taking a picture with us. Have fun with your date!”

Eren and Levi waved as the teens ran back to where they came from. Eren immediately hunched over Levi’s body and held him tight. “I never noticed that I haven’t included you in my videos.”

“It’s fine, it happens-”

“No.” Eren’s voice turned firm, “You’re a very important part of my life and my vlogs were meant to feature highlights of interesting things around me.”

Levi sighed and rubbed circles on Eren’s hip. While Eren’s words were very sweet and loving, Levi didn’t want him to continue to brood over with that train of thought. Today was meant for them to enjoy themselves and not think of the past. Instead, he decided to reply with, “You think I’m interesting?” in a teasing tone.

“Very. Like, come on. I can’t think of another grouchy person who’s also like a sweet puddle of goo on the inside.”

Levi looked at him incredulously. “Are you craving for a molten lava cake?”

“Are you sure it’s not _you_ who’s craving for one?”

“No, but I’m going to be a puddle of sweat if you keep sticking yourself onto me like this.” To prove his point, he gently nudged Eren off of him and their skin detached themselves slowly from one another like good pricing stickers on mugs.

Eren laughed when Levi looked at his red skin where his body was. “At least you’re not wearing leather like you normally do. You would probably look like a lobster at this point.”

“Rock lobster?”

“Levi, no.”

_“We were at the beach-”_

“Nope!” Eren took off and ran down the beach, trying to block his ears as Levi ran after him, singing off-key and making pinching hand motions.

He shrieked when Levi caught up to him, cursing himself for missing several cardio days at the gym. He was lifted up and was spun around several times, not caring what onlookers thought of them as he laughed in glee. When he was put down, he granted Levi another kiss as seagulls squawked around them.

There was mirth in Levi’s eyes and Eren swore his eyes were just like that as well. Pulling him in for another kiss, Eren thought, _‘I’m so glad I’m married to this dork.’_

* * *

The rest of their afternoon was spent on the beach after going back to the hotel to check their bags. Mikasa was wonderful enough to pack them their swimwear (several for Eren in case he wasn’t feeling comfortable) and Eren helped spread liberal amounts of sunscreen on Levi to make sure he doesn’t actually end up with a nasty burn after their day.

They swam in the water for long periods of time until their skin turned wrinkly. Eren even managed to convince Levi to help him build a sandcastle but the results were… interesting (read: shitty).

After renting bikes to go around the pier with, the couple went back to their hotel room, exhausted, and decided to order room service after taking a nice bath together because fuck it, why not?

As they were eating their over-priced pizza and sipping on their equally over-priced wine, they snuggled next to one another as they watched whatever movie that was on TV. They obviously weren’t paying much attention since they would try to take turns sneaking in kisses or whispering things they liked about the other to see how flustered they would get.

Eren was starting to feel drowsy from the warmth Levi’s body provided and his stomach full. He would have dozed off if Levi didn’t nudge him awake.

“Hm?”

“Wanna do one more romantic thing to end the night with?”

Intrigued, his drowsiness was gone in a second. “What is it?”

“No more questions, just follow my lead.” Levi got off the bed after cleaning himself up and offered his hand to Eren, who accepted it with enthusiasm.

They left the hotel and Eren was grinning widely as they walked along the pier, inching closer to the amusement park. As they paid for admission, it was obvious where Levi was taking him as he navigated through the crowd to get in line to ride the iconic Ferris wheel. Looking up at the flashing LED lights in the night sky, Eren sighed wistfully, wondering how perfect it was to end their day with. “This is so romantic, I can’t believe you.”

“Just wait until we reach the top.”

“Let me guess, we’re going to kiss when we’re up there?”

“No. It’s going to be a full-on make-out session.”

Eren knew he was joking by the straight voice Levi used but a part of him was hoping that it would happen. He wouldn’t oppose if it ended up like that, not at all.

When they finally got inside the little carriage, Eren settled himself next to Levi, half of his body essentially on Levi’s lap. Eren held Levi’s left hand as they got closer to the top, gently rubbing the ring as though to remind himself that he was truly married to this wonderful person.

On cue, the moment they stopped at the very top, they both met each other in the middle. Eren opened his mouth to let Levi in and quietly groaned when Levi practically devoured him, letting out sighs of bliss when Levi grounded him onto his lap.

When they pulled away, Eren leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching each other. The lights from the Ferris wheel made Levi’s skin turn different colors, but his eyes were something else. Levi always complimented him on his eyes but Eren thought Levi’s silver eyes were so much more beautiful. They held so many emotions and compassion that Eren felt like drowning into them if he stared long enough.

Feeling overwhelmed, Eren closed his eyes for a moment to breathe again. “I’m going to say something really cheesy. Are you ready for it?”

“Go for it.”

The sound of ecstatic screams in the distance and the crowd below them wasn’t loud enough to cover Eren’s “I love you” before going in to seal another kiss.

Levi huffed in amusement. “Wow. 10 outta 10 on the cheesiness scale.” Before Eren could protest, he pulled him in and whispered, “I love you, too,” in his ear and kissed along the side of Eren’s face.

Eren’s breath was caught in his throat. He allowed himself to be pampered as they descended, loving the attention he was receiving and wondered how it was possible to go without it for so long.

The rest of the evening was spent playing various games at the park. Mainly for fun but Levi couldn’t help but show off once in a while and winning gifts for Eren. His husband returned the gesture as well and Levi was sure he was never more attracted to Eren than when the brunet held the gun and won him a _Minecraft_ ocelot plush at the shooting gallery.

They were high on happiness by the time they made it back to their hotel room. Eren had no qualms about pushing Levi onto the bed, their spoils of war (their plush toys) scattered on the floor and Eren crawled on top on top of him. The only source of light they had was through their balcony windows, the moonlight streaming in to accentuate the other’s body.

Trailing a finger from Levi’s collar neck down to the hem of his pants, Eren smirked as he made himself comfortable on top of his husband. “So, Levi…” Eren slipped his hands underneath the soft material. “You ready for some romantic fun?”

Grabbing Eren’s hand, he kissed the ring there as his other hand made his way down Eren’s chest. “I’m always ready for you, love.” He flipped them over and smothered Eren’s mouth with his own, preparing to relive their honeymoon moments once more.

* * *

Mikasa almost sped her way to the hotel once it came to view. She knew her parents were busy but she never realized they were _this_ busy. She answered every phone call and replied to the never-ending text messages that popped up. She even had to wake up in the middle of the night since one Eren’s sponsors were based in Australia and forgot about the time zone differences.

She was exhausted. How the hell her parents managed to handle all of it on top of making their own content was a wonder to her, but she was all the more grateful that she planned this spontaneous day for them. They deserved it if that was what they had to deal with on a daily.

Pulling up, she saw that her parents were outside waiting for her. She smiled at the way they were close together and to top it off, they were even wearing [matching shirts](http://www.wholesale7.net/images/201407/goods_img/142978_P_1404445198071.jpg). Eren’s was in black and her dad’s was in white. How cute.

When she parked in front of them, they put their bags in the trunk and Eren sat in the passenger seat, kissing Mikasa on the cheek as they did so.

“Thank you, Mikasa. Yesterday was perfect.”

“Yeah?”

Levi leaned forward from the backseat to ruffle her hair. “You did great, kiddo, but we were wondering if you can do another huge favor for us.”

With the way Eren was smiling ear to ear, Mikasa curiously asked, “What is it?”

“Drive us to the aquarium. I think we’re also overdue for some family time together, don’t you think?”

Mikasa laughed and gave them each a hug with her free arm. “I think so too.”

Driving away from the hotel, Mikasa smiled as her parents told her about how they spent the day yesterday. They kept looking at each other with loving looks and Mikasa was happy that she helped talk some sense into them.

Maybe she could convince them to take her on their upcoming trip out of the city. Just in case they drown themselves with work again, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it~ I hope you weren't sick from all the fluff I jammed in here. :'D


End file.
